Tired
by wonderwoman78
Summary: to tired to think...


**I want to thank all of you for your gracious reviews and for accepting me into this fanfiction community. I continue with more stories… One Shots. I'm still thinking about adding more chapters to the already posted stories… Without further wait, here's another one…. Let me know what you think.**

I was tired. To tired take off my clothes. To tired to pet Joe Friday and to tired to answer the phone that sat on my side. With my head resting back on the couch, I felt my heart jump. Literally jump, like I've been shocked. It jumps when something is about to happen. Something I'm not sure about. Have I said that I don't like surprises.

"Jane!" she pounded against my wooden door.

Her giving a beating to my door made Jo run to the door barking.

"Jane? Jo Jo, is she in there with you? Bark once for yes. Twice for no."  
"Oh god," I rolled my eyes. She talking to my dog through a door.

I reluctantly stood up and crossed the small area of floor and opened my door.

"Jane! Thank god you're alright," she flung herself into my arms.  
"Maura," I deadpanned.  
"I was so worried when you left without saying a word. And then you didn't answer your phone." She pulled back. "You didn't answer your phone," She repeated slowly.

Then she hit me. Well more like punched me in the chest. And let me tell you that shit hurt.

"You didn't answer your phone," she said again with a more accusatory tone.  
"You hit me!" My voice breaking back.  
"You didn't answer your phone," She yelled, poking me in the chest.  
"Stop. You're hurting me," I held up my hands in surrender.  
"Oh. I'm sorry," she apologized placing her hands on my chest. "But you deserved it."

I poked out my lower lip looking for quick forgiveness.

"That is not going to work on me. Not this time."

I stayed with that face a little while longer hoping for it to work.

"Nope. Not falling for it."  
"Fine," I stalked off back to my couch.  
"Really, Jane, you're going to sulk?" She asked closing the door and joining me.

She sat a whole cushion away from me on the couch. I wanted to reach out to touch her but she made sure that wasn't going to happen; at least not without her yelling at me some more.

"Is it gonna help you forgive me?"  
"Why did you leave work early?" She asked changing the subject.  
"I was done."  
"With all that paperwork you have piled on top on your desk?" Maura crossed her legs, letting her 3 inch heel dangle off her foot.

I stared as she flexed her toes to keep the shoe from falling off. A rich forest green peep toe suede heel. Knowing Maura, they were probably designer. An expensive designer that cost more than what I was currently wearing.

"Jane. Jane."  
"Huh?" I blinked back to the sound of her voice.  
"I've been talking to you the last few minutes. Have you heard a word I've said?"  
I didn't lie, "No."

I resumed to my previous position of relaxation.

"What's wrong?"

I could hear the concern in her voice as I looked up to see her green eyes staring at me; her head resting on her closed fist that was propped on the back of the couch.

"Tired."  
"I should have paid more attention to the signs."  
"Signs?"  
"Your irritability. Your fidgitiness. Your attention span being much less than what it is normally. Your mass consumption of coffee and not food. Not to mention you being nice to your mother on the phone," she smiled at the end.  
"You barely saw me today."  
"That doesn't mean that I don't notice things." Reaching across the cushion and taking my hand," especially when it comes to you."

Using her pinky, she traced each of my fingers slowly, lightly. I closed my eyes and sigh my contentment. She turned my hand over, palm up and massaged its center with her thumb. I was quickly approaching sleep when she tugged on my arm.

Opening my eyes, she softly whispered, "Come here."

In between the caress and the quiet demand, Maura had slipped off her shoes, hiked up her skirt and place on leg up on the couch. In fact her toes, one of my most favorites of her body parts, had been touching me. My other hand began to tickle her toes. The beginnings of foreplay.

"Uh-uh. You're tired and that you can have later," Maura laughed. "Now, c'mon baby."  
"Did you just call me baby? You only call me baby when you want me to do something." I smirked.  
"Well I want you to take off those shoes and those clothes and take me to bed."  
"You just told me that I was too tired for that."  
"I want to sleep next to you. Just sleep."

Maura stood up and held out her hand, waiting for me. I sighed as I took her hand because she was right. I was to tired. And sleeping next to her always relaxed me.

"Take me to bed."  
"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
